


Love and Loss

by HamilDuck



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Plot Twist, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilDuck/pseuds/HamilDuck
Summary: Eliza must learn to cope with sleeping alone but she's learning it's not so easy to accept her husband's death.Sister fic to Another Chance.





	

She couldn't sleep.

The rain pounded on the windows, the cold air sneaking in through a crack in one of the window frames causing Eliza to shiver. She moved instinctively towards her husband's form to warm up, but her body hit the cold patch that was his side.

He wasn't there, not anymore.

The tears rolled down her cheeks, their hot trails leaving harsh stains on her pale skin. They never really stopped when she was awake, the obviousness of his absence to much to ignore as she could while asleep. Slipping out of bed Eliza slid on slippers and a warm robe before moving out of her bedchambers and through the quiet house. Walking downstairs she slowly made her way into the parlor and lit the hurricane lamp on the wall before turning her gaze to the center of the room.

The lamp softly illuminated his face, the light highlighting every wrinkle and crease. The worn features of the man's facw were so peaceful and calm, one would think him to only be sleeping. His slender hands were clasped neatly upon his chest, skin pale against the dark suit he wore. Eliza bit her lip and walked slowly over to sit beside her husband, her hand beginning to slowly stroke through his loose black hair, absentmindedly almost.

They wouldn't be able to keep him here much longer. The physician had advised only a day or two for mourning purposes, after that he warned the body would start to decay, among with many other unpleasant things. The funeral had therefore fallen upon the following day and already the morning light was threatening to spill over the sleeping city.

She wasn't ready to say goodbye. To let him go for good.

Letting out a weak sob, Eliza gripped Alexander's hair tightly and curled her fingers around his arm farthest from her, burying her face into his chest as the sobs racked her body. He was just so cold, so still, all she wanted was for him to stop this nonsense and wake up already. But he wouldn't, and even if by some miracle he had, the man's life would be plagued with more difficulties then the family could bear. His days would be degraded to the being bedridden for life, unable to move, unable to care for himself. Even so, Eliza would prefer /that/ over this hell.

She sniffed and moved her head to rest against his chest, her eyes taking in his beautiful face as much she could considering the little time they had left together. Her fingers released their grip on his hair and began to stroke along his cold cheek, brushing some stray strands of hair from his forehead as she sighed softly.

"I miss you..." She whispered, leaning up to gently press her lips against his, cold against warm. Her tears overtook her once more, her small form collapsing into the chair again.

"Betsey..." Eliza didn't bother to look up until her sister gently tugged her up and into her embrace. "You should be sleeping." 

"I can't...I can't Angie. I haven't been able to sleep in two days..." Eliza whimpered, leaning heavily into Angelica's arms as the other tried to lead her away with soothing words. When Eliza realized what was happening she cried out, freeing herself from Angelica's embrace and running back to Alexander's side.

"Eliza..."

"They're taking him away from me in the morning Angie!" She cried, clinging fiercely to the dead man. "They're going to put him in the ground and keep him away from me forever. I'm not leaving him till then! You can't make me! Please, please just don't take him away from me just yet..." She buried her face into Alexander's chest again, her body tense and shaking.

Angelica knew it was futile to argue with her sister in the state she was in so the elder just nodded, grabbing a chair to sit beside Eliza. "Then I'll keep you company."

Eliza eyed the other for a moment before relaxing again and turning her gaze back to Alexander, her fingers stroking his hair again. The silky texture of his hair calmed her down, the simple repetitive motion soothing. "I keep thinking he's just going to wake up..." She eventually whispered, not taking her eyes off her husband.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't think that as well." Angie sighed, her heart aching as the sight of her still brother-in-law. "He looks so peaceful..."

"The quiet is rather nice though." Eliza chuckled softly, one finger stroking slowly across Alexander's lower lip. 

Angie had to smile at that. "It is...although I could use a good Alexander speech about now."

Eliza nodded sadly, hiding her face into Alex's neck, her hand stilling it's stroking movements in his hair. 

"How am I going to do this alone...how?" She looked up to her sister, eyes watery. "I have seven mouths to feed, seven souls to love and care for. How can I...?"

"Hey." Angie sighed, taking her sister's hands into her own. "You aren't alone...okay? John and I are down the street and you have plenty of friends who would adore to help with the kids."

"B-but his debt..."

"That too." The elder nodded, kissing the younger's forehead. "I've heard rumors of a possible fund being created for you and the children."

Eliza teared up at the idea of such a kind gesture, gently wiping at the tears still escaping her eyes.

"And I've also heard that the local stone workers are creating a magnificent piece to place on the grave." Angelica smiled. "A beautiful white monument that none can miss." 

"He deserves that much..."

Angelica nodded, both women silently mourning together as the hours began to ease by. Soon the sun rose and sounds of the house awakening were heard, causing Eliza to stir softly and blink her eyes open. Instantly she furrowed her brow, sitting up fully and looking around.

This wasn't...?

She was in bed, hadn't she fallen asleep in the library? Did Angelica bring her up? But there was weight in the bed beside her...

Tears sprung to her eyes as realization hit her and she began to sob quietly, Alexander bolting up and pulling his wife close. 

"He-hey! Hey...it was a dream okay? Just a dream." He soothed, his voice groggy and thick with sleep as he rubbed her back. "Breathe okay? Just breathe..."

"I-it was so real! It was s-so-so real!" She sobbed, clutching him tightly. He was here...he was here and he was alive. He was here...

"You've been getting alot of these dreams, my love." He frowned, cupping her cheek and bringing her close to kiss her forehead. "Maybe you should speak to someone about them..."

She nodded weakly, letting him lay her back down and pull her close into his big arms. 

"Maybe I should...but Alex...?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay alive...."


End file.
